


Forever Mornings

by AWitchWrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Just Spencer and Aaron on a rare morning off.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Forever Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot of fanfic recently bc I'm stressing about uni but I had a couple martinis and wrote this. I'm not sure how good it is, but I thought I'd post it here anyway.  
Title from the Atticus poem this fic is based in, I'll put it in the end notes. I might do some more short drabbles like this based on short poems so let me know if you think you'd like to read those. Although they might get posted on my dreamwidth rather than posting too many of them on here.  
Anyway, hope you guys like it & let me know what you thought!

The sun shone through the curtains in short irregular bursts as the slight breeze through the open windows blew them open. The room was silent; the soft breaths of his lover beside him the only audible sound. He rolled over onto his back.   
Waiting for the day to begin, he lay there in silence. When nothing happened, he turned his head to double check the time, 9:00am, his son was usually awake and asking for breakfast at this time on a weekend. Hotch frowned, there had been no knock on their bedroom door so far. Beside him, Spencer rolled over to face him, resting a hand lightly on his bare chest. Barely awake, Spencer patted his chest sleepy, obviously having felt him getting tense. 

"Sleepover, remember?" He murmured, his voice slurred from sleep.

Hotch, who was in fairness, still half asleep himself, breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered exactly which weekend it was, "Oh yeah."

It felt strange not to wake up to his son knocking on their door, but, he supposed, as his son was getting older, these weekends would be happening more often - Saturday or Sunday mornings would be for hanging out with friends rather than hanging out with his dad and his dads partner.   
Hotch turned his head to look at said partner; beautiful Spencer, slowly succumbing to sleep once again, obviously taking advantage of a morning off with no need to rush, while Hotch himself was only getting steadily more awake. Maybe mornings with more privacy and just the two of them was a blessing in disguise, he thought as he brought a hand up to hold Spencer's that was resting on his chest, linking their fingers together gently.

"Hmm...you're staring at me again, aren't you?" Spencer murmured, without opening his eyes, smiling to himself. 

"Can you blame me? You look beautiful in the mornings." 

Spencer scoffed out a laugh as if he didn't believe him, but he blushed and smiled wider at the compliment regardless, "So cheesy, Aaron." He shook his head fondly, finally blinking his eyes open, "I have morning breath and my hair is a mess." 

"I don't care about morning breath." Hotch shrugged, leaning in and kissing him softly as if to prove it, pulling back with a cheeky smile, "And isn't your hair always a mess?" 

"Charming!" Spencer laughed, unlinking their fingers to playfully swat at Aaron's chest in mock offence. "See if I'll make you a morning coffee now." 

"And if it's not coffee I want?" He asked playfully, smirking as he rolled on top of Spencer, lightly pinning his lover's wrists to the bed. 

"And risk my hair becoming even more of a mess?" Spencer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll just have to mess my hair up enough to match, won't we?" Hotch teased, eyes widening slightly as Spencer grinned smugly up at him. 

The younger man easily flipped them both over, swapping their positions as he smirked down at Aaron, pinning his wrists down and leaning close.  
"Challenge accepted." He murmured, kissing him hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poem Prompt:  
"Take away  
my days  
and nights  
but leave me forever  
mornings  
with those  
hazel eyes."  
\- @atticuspoetry, Instagram


End file.
